


Always a Wildcat

by 365paperdolls



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen, Potential spoilers 1x09, Spoilers 1x07, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Gina finds some surprises waiting for her at the airport.
Kudos: 14





	Always a Wildcat

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for 1x07 ‘Thanksgiving’ and subtlety alludes to events that occurred in 1x09. It always contains lyrics for the song ‘we’re all in this together’ from the movie high school musical.

Another airport, another plane, another new school, another fresh start. It had been less than a year since the last time this cycle had happened. It wasn’t supposed to happen again, at least not so soon. Like Gabriella, East High should’ve been the end. Whilst she hadn’t played the character, like her she had also found her place here.

She was booked on the 8:40am flight to her new home. That way she didn’t have to say goodbye again. She tries to distract herself by playing various games on her phone.

When she arrives at the airport she spots someone who looks suspiciously like Big Red rushing past her as she walks to the check in desk but she dismisses it as her being hopeful. She had told nobody except her mom what time her flight was. It was easier that way.

Once she checks in she begins to proceed to security when a voice calls out to her:

“Excuse me, I think you’re missing something.” 

She looks at her bags, confused.

“No, I think I have everything. What do you think I’m missing?” 

“Your friends.” 

She turns around to find the entire cast and crew standing there including Miss Jenn. They were holding signs which said ‘We will miss you Gina’, ‘Break a leg Gina’ and ‘you will always be a wildcat Gina.’

“I- how did you know when my flight was?”

“We didn’t. We just got here at 6am and were going to stay until you showed up.” Ricky confesses.

“What if I didn’t show up until 10 tonight?”

“We prepared for that. Everyone brought lots of food and Carlos brought his board game.” Big Red explains.

“I really don’t know what to say apart from thank you-“ 

“It’s ok honey you don’t have to say anything. We are just here to wish you the best on your next journey.” Miss Jenn says.

Gina begins to tear up. She tries not to cry when she leaves places and she certainly doesn’t cry in front of people who are not her mom. But this time she was breaking her own rules, not sticking to her own status quo you might say. But to be fair to her, no one from her other schools had shown up at the airport to farewell her.

It’s Ricky who hugs her first. His hug momentarily calms her down, but as more people drop their signs and join the hug she descends into tears again. One by one they all start crying too, starting with Ricky and EJ.

Noticing her effect on the group Gina breaks free of the hug and grabs her bags. 

“Thank you all for coming but I really should go.” 

“Together.” Ricky sings.

“Together.” Nini joins in.

“Together everyone.” Ashlynn and EJ join in.

“Together.” Kourtney joins in.

“Together.” Seb and Carlos finally joins in.

Then they all go silent.

“Come on lets have some fun.” She reluctantly sings.

“Everyone is special in their own way, we make each other strong.” Nini jumps in the song.

“Each other strong.” Gina sings.

“We’re not the same, we’re different in a good way. Together’s where we belong.” 

They begin to do the dance. Knowing that this is the last opportunity she has to perform with her friends she joins in. 

She’s never felt so happy dancing than she does in this moment. She desperately doesn’t want to song to end, so that she doesn’t have to leave.

A small crowd of people from around them and applaud and cheer.

“Who are you?” A girl asks once they are finished.

“The theatre students of East High.” Gina replies.

That’s what she was. After all, as the saying goes, once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat.


End file.
